Heredar
by MakukisRR
Summary: El rey de Zable busca la misma respuesta que Elsa siempre a buscado: el origen de sus poderes de hielo, pero una invasión a Arendelle puede acabar con ellos...o unirlos más.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

El martillo cantaba cada vez que lo golpeaba contra la espada, soltado chispas en cada nota. El sudor le corría por la espalda y el pecho desnudo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado después de años de trabajar como herrero, y ahora no podía parar.

Cada martillazo lo acercaba a su tan anhelada meta, esa por la que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo. _Solo un poco más, solo un poco más._ Seguía fielmente el ritmo que marcaban los golpes. Cuando llego el momento, tomó la espada y la sumergió en el agua, sonriendo por haber completado parte de su trabajo.

-Es la mejor espada que has hecho, padre-

Garrett se volvió para ver a su hijo, parado en la puerta de la herrería esperando pacientemente a que el terminará. A juzgar por su postura y la ligera capa de sudor en su frente, llevaba tiempo esperándolo.

-Claro que sí, hijo- sonrió, mirando la espada. –Y necesitaré tu ayuda para pulirla y adornarla, y poder entregarla a su futuro dueño- volteando a ver a su hijo.

-No te preocupes padre, el estará muy agradecido por tu trabajo, además sabe cuanto esfuerzo le has dedicado…pero creo que otra persona no estará muy agradecida…- contesto su hijo mirándolo con preocupación.

Garrett no entendió sus palabras. Miró por la puerta que ya era de noche…y se acordó. _Le prometí a Darla estar en casa antes de la cena_. Se llevó la mano a la frente, y su hijo estalló en risas. El herrero agarró la espada, la envolvió en una manta con sumo cuidado, voló hacia una esquina para cambiarse rápidamente y salir del lugar.

-Vamos hijo, antes de que tu madre me mate- dijo Garrett, tomando a su hijo suavemente por el hombro para que empezara a avanzar.

-Cuando dije que iba a ir por ti ya estaba cavando tu tumba- sonrió el chico mientras acompañaba a su padre camino a casa.

El recorrido hacia su casa era rápido si se andaba sin ninguna interrupción, pero en esos momentos la calle estaba llena de personas, contando la noticia del día: en pocos días, el rey Agdar de Arendelle se casaría con la princesa Idun, y los reyes de Zable partirían mañana al amanecer

-¡Garrett! ¡Garrett! – llamaba una voz entre la multitud.

Garrett reconoció al instante la voz y camino hacia el lugar donde venía, acompañado de su hijo. Robert se hallaba recogiendo su variada mercancía y cuando ellos llegaron la dejo al instante.

-Garrett, cuanto tiempo- dijo Robert al estrechar su mano –Y mira quien te acompaña…a este paso, Bowen será dos metros más alto que tu Garrett, y mira como se parecen-

El herrero se rio ante la broma, pero en parte era verdad. A los 13 años, Bowen era casi de su altura, y Garrett era alto. Además, compartían el mismo pelo negro y los ojos color gris, aunque el salió más agraciado._ Lo abra heredado de su madre._

-¿Qué opinas de las revueltas que han habido estos últimos días amigo?-

-Que han atrasado a los reyes, Robert, y deberán ponerle alas a su barco para llegar a tiempo-

-El jefe de la guardia, el honorable Ser Aden, le pidió al rey que lo ayudara a mantener el control-dijo su amigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Pero no entiendo porque, si el que tiene al Isen es el jefe, no el rey-

Robert tenía razón, el Isen le bastaba a Ser Aden para controlar a los ladrones y bandidos, aunque Garrett se imaginó que tendría sus razones.

-Bueno, solo hay que esperar-contestó Bowen, muy atento a la conversación de los dos adultos -Probablemente el segundo príncipe sea el próximo Brann, y solo tendrá que parpadear para mantener al margen a esa gente, ¿no padre? –

-Estas en lo correcto hijo, aunque también podría ser el pequeño príncipe- dijo el herrero, orgulloso de que Bowen siempre este pendiente de lo que pasa en el lugar donde nació…y se acordó de nuevo.

-Lo lamento Robert, pero tenemos que volar a mi casa, mi esposa me pondrá una espada en el cuello si llego tarde de nuevo-

-No te preocupes Garrett, quiero que sigas con vida- contesto Robert sonriendo-Hasta luego amigo, nos veremos otro día-

-Con permiso señor- dijo Bowen antes de retomar el camino con su padre.

Al llegar a la casa, Darla estaba terminando la cena. Garrett pensó pasar disimuladamente para poder sentarse en la mesa después de depositar la espada en el cajón, pero no pudo salvarse de su esposa.

-Garrett…-oyó decir a su mujer, que le daba la espalda -Por como tardas al hacer esa espada, pareciera que intentas igualar a _"Nieve"_ o a "_Flama"_-

El herrero no aguanto la risa –Jamás podría igualar esas espadas, dicen que los mismos dioses las crearon–

–Entonces, como buen mortal que eres y temeroso de los dioses, te recomiendo que empieces a llegar temprano a casa o cenarás esa nueva espada que le haces al príncipe Tajei– contestó su mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

–El mismo rey en persona le pidió a mi padre hacerla para su hijo mayor-intervino Bowen, tratando de ayudar a su padre -Y con lo que reciba podrá comprar una mesa más grande, y muchas cosas más–

Su madre lo miró, luego volteo hacia su marido, y depósito nuevamente la mirada en su hijo…y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios–Definitivamente esa astucia es herencia mía–

–Darla, muero de hambre-dijo Garrett tratando de poner la cara más adolorida que podía hacer.

–Está bien cariño, pero será la última vez–contestó su esposa, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Un ruido proveniente de afuera lo despertó. Era un sonido repetitivo, y cada vez sonaba más cerca. Garrett salió de la cama para ver que podría ser. Con las revueltas de los últimos días, debía asegurarse de que no fuera un ladrón.

La noche era muy fría, y no había luna. A lo lejos pudo observar a varios vecinos que, al parecer, también percataron del extraño sonido. Garrett vio que venían acercándose tres jinetes. No podía reconocerlos por la distancia, pero galopaban a gran velocidad, y todos traían un pequeño círculo en el pecho. Llegaron a la altura que se encontraba el primer habitante de la calle…y de un espadazo lo mataron.

Lo siguiente fueron gritos, gente corriendo y sangre por el suelo. El herrero quedo paralizado por lo que pasaba, sus piernas no reaccionaban, el ruido era insoportable.

Un jinete logro ser derribado por un comerciante que vivía cerca de su casa, al tenerlo cerca, vio lo que era el círculo. _No puede ser._ Era imposible lo que estaba pasando. _Mi familia._ Garrett corrió hacia su casa, su esposa estaba en un rincón abrazada de su hijo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo Darla, estrechando cada vez más a su hijo. Bowen intentaba mostrar valentía, pero era solo un niño.

El herrero no podía pronunciar palabra, el asombro de lo que acababa de ver era muy grande. _¡No puede ser!_

-Están atacando la ciudad- contestó Garrett -Son hombres de Ser Aden-

No cabía la menor duda, pero no podía ser verdad. El círculo que llevaban era el escudo de la familia Aden, y también de la guardia real.

-Debemos huir ahora, están matando a cuanto se cruza en su camino- dijo el herrero mientras tomaba unas capas para cubrir a su esposa e hijo, tomando la espada que tenía colgada en la pared, y también la espada del príncipe , la cual entrego a Bowen –Toma hijo, es por cualquier cosa-

El chico tomó la espada y afirmó con la cabeza, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Garrett salió de su casa tomando de la mano de su esposa y agarrando el brazo de su hijo. _La salida más cercana es la que está por el sur. _Giró hacia su izquierda, y empezó a andar lo más rápido que podía.

La gente a su alrededor se encontraba corriendo, luchando, siendo capturada, o muriendo. Garrett seguía corriendo cuando lo escucho: Era un sonido de una ventana enorme partiéndose, y comenzó a haber un frío terrible. _Viene del castillo. _Su familia entera volteó hacia el edificio. Estaba cubierto de una capa de escarcha y hielo, y una torre pequeña estaba derrumbándose. _Los reyes…y los niños._ Garrett pensó lo peor, pero debía correr –Vamos, vamos-

Garrett divisó la puerta, estaban tan cerca de escapar…y apareció un guardia. El muchacho estaba sangrando, pero no evitaba que pudiera sostener su espada manchada con un líquido oscuro. Los miró y se lanzó al ataque. El herrero tomó su espada y paró el ataque. Garrett no era un guerrero, por lo que se le dificultaba más parar los golpes que arrojaba. El guardia logro golpearle el estómago, y lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de su esposa. Su mujer estaba en el suelo, con una herida en el estómago…estaba muerta. Su hijo trataba de sobrevivir a los ataques del guardia, pero no iba a resistir más, así que Garrett se lanzó contra el traidor. Logró clavarle la espada en el pecho…pero el guardia también acertó. Sintió como se le empapaba la camisa, y cayó al suelo.

-Padre-dijo Bowen entre lágrimas al abrazar a su padre que había caído al suelo.

-Corre hijo, corre, ya estás muy cerca de salvarte- le contestó el herrero agonizando.

-No puedo dejarte acá, no puedo-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Garrett con una sonrisa débil. Miro que su hijo todavía tenía la espada del príncipe en sus mano –Termínala por mí, y entrégasela al príncipe- las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por las mejillas.

-Pero todos han muerto padre, y no puedo hacer nada- Bowen temblaba entre sollozos.

-Alguien tiene que heredar el Brann, es la única forma de vencer a ese traidor. Encuéntralo hijo, siempre hay esperanza. Ahora, vete- dijo Garrett tomando la mano de su hijo por última vez.

Bowen beso su mejilla, lo abrazó, y corrió hacia la salida.

Garrett se arrastró como pudo hacia el cuerpo de su esposa, y tomó su mano -Debe entenderlo cariño, todo habitante de Zable lo sabe-observó el castillo bañado de nieve –El hielo solo se puede combatir con fuego-

Y cerró los ojos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Reider

CAPITULO 1

REIDER

El rey de Zable ya se encontraba despierto cuando el sol se levantó. Desde chico siempre ha dormido muy poco. Estaba checando algunos papeles para dejar todo en orden antes de su partida. _Ya está todo listo, solo falta confirmar una cosa más._

Cuando vio que el sol ya empezaba a iluminar la ciudad, se asomó por la ventana. La gente ya se había levantado, preparando sus puestos para vender más que el día anterior o para buscar mercancía fresca. Los ciudadanos caminaban por el lugar saludando a sus amigos y conociendo a otros. Reider se alegraba de que Zable prosperaba día con día. Algunos decían que era por obra suya, pero sabía que era la gente la que sacaba adelante el reino, el solo mantenía el orden.

Tomó un baño rápido para relajarse, se puso ropa sencilla y salió en busca del príncipe. Al salir de habitación se topó con Will.

-Buenos días Will, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra mi hermano?-

-En el jardín, su Majestad- contestó el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el rey, y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Encontró a su hermano cerca del lago, sentado en su silla de ruedas. Al igual que él, vestía algo sencillo, y una manta cubría sus piernas. Tenía el pelo negro cortado al ras, y se le notaba la cicatriz que tenia del lado derecho de la cabeza. Cuando el rey se acercó, los ojos verdes de Galm lo vieron, y sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez vas a dejar que yo vaya a verte? El rey eres tú, no yo-

-Y tú eres mi hermano mayor- dijo Reider, hincándose junto a Galm para quedar a la misma altura. –

Su hermano suspiró, y se dedicó a observar el lago –Una vez empuje a Tajei al agua, nuestro padre casi me castiga-

El rey se quedó serio. Cada vez que Galm hablaba de sus padres, su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

-Gracias a mamá pude cenar esa noche- rio el príncipe, y miró a su hermano pequeño -Ojalá pudieras recordarlos.-

-Yo también desearía eso- dijo Reider. Era muy pequeño cuando sucedió todo, no recordaba a su familia, pero no dudaba del amor que le dieron. Galm procuraba que no lo olvidara.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a ver a uno de mis seres queridos…pensé…que mi vida acabaría en esos años- el rostro de su hermano mostraba rabia –Ese maldito nos lo quito todo…no solo a nosotros, sino al reino entero- Galm apretaba con fuerza los brazos de la silla- Y entonces llegaste. Sé que todo lo que hiciste fue por ellos, y sé que no deseabas gobernar, pero tú eres Brann, y debes hacerlo. Si existe un Brann, él debe reinar Zable-

-Parece que me conoces muy bien- dijo Reider.

Su hermano mayor soltó una carcajada, y le colocó una mano en el hombro

-Viviré eternamente agradecido porque hayas regresado…pero bueno, estas aquí por algo, y tengo noticias de ese algo: por el trato que hiciste con las Islas del Sur, las arcas no dejan de llenarse.

-Es una buena noticia. Mi partida no afectará la economía del reino-

-Todavía no puedo creer que me dejes al mando del reino-

-Eres el príncipe- afirmo el rey -Y confió en ti-

-No lo retengo más, su Majestad. Lo veo en el puerto antes de que zarpe su barco. Además, mi esposa ya debe haber despertado-

Reider se dispuso a tomar la silla de su hermano para llevarlo junto a Lia, pero Galm no lo permitió.

-Vamos, debes ir a cambiarte-dijo el príncipe.

El rey retornó a sus habitaciones, para descubrir que su ropa y sus armas ya estaban puesta en la cama, y todas sus cosas habían sido empacadas para el viaje. El traje que estaba en la cama era de color naranja oscuro, color característico de Zable, y era de cuello mao, el favorito de Reider, y no pudo evitar sonreír _Me conocen muy bien_. Después de ponerse el traje, tomó a "_Flama" _y se la puso del lado derecho de la cintura, para luego amarrarse "_Herencia" _del otro lado. Salió de su cuarto, y sintió como una mano pasaba por su pelo negro.

-Siempre he pensado que tu cabello va contra la naturaleza-dijo Alayne. Estaba de puntillas, lo que siempre tenía que hacer para poder alcanzar su cabello.

Cuando terminó de revolver su pelo, ella hizo una mueca -Haga lo que haga, vuelve al mismo lugar.-

Reider estiró su mano y revolvió el fleco de la mujer-¿Ya estas lista para partir?-

-Si, ya todo está listo-respondió por mientras acomodaba su cabello. Tenía puesto un vestido color rojo claro, y su pelo café caía por su espalda. – ¿Me acompaña a la puerta del castillo, Majestad?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Claro que sí, mamá- dijo Reider ofreciéndole su brazo. Alayne lo tomó y empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta.

Parado en la puerta, lo esperaba su padre. Vestía una casaca color beige, y traía en el dedo el anillo de Consejero Mayor.

-Podemos dirigirnos al puerto cuando gustes Reider-

-Bowen, quita esa cara seria- dijo Alayne, abrazando a su marido.

-No puedo evitarlo cariño, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos-contestó Bowen mirando al rey.

-Yo tampoco lo sé papá, pero debo de averiguarlo.-

Cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido en ese reino, decidió zarpar lo más pronto posible hacia allá. _Debe de haber alguna explicación._

-Luke fue muy peligroso, y su padre aún peor- dijo su Consejero -¿qué tal si ella es como ellos?-

-Primero hay que ver si ella es Isen o no- intervino Alayne –Y ella devolvió al reino a la normalidad, y lo gobierna bastante bien-

-Cuando lleguemos allá obtendremos respuestas, y debo concentrarme en el tratado que quiero firmar con su reino- dijo el rey. Además de conocer a la reina, quería una alianza con su reino, ya que ayudaría más a la prosperidad de Zable. –Vamos al puerto.-

Al salir del castillo, se subieron a sus caballos, y tomaron rumbo hacia el puerto, seguidos por la Guardia.

La gente se reunió alrededor de ellos, y les lanzaban flores y bendiciones. Reider alzaba su mano y saludaba a la multitud, agradecido del apoyo que le han dado estos años.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron al puerto. El barco estaba listo para zarpar, paciente ante la espera de su rey. En la cubierta se encontraba el capitán, y unos cuantos guardias subieron al barco, mientras que los demás se reunieron con la escolta del príncipe.

Cuando el rey vio a su hermano junto con Lia, se bajó del caballo para despedirse de él.

-Buena suerte Brann- dijo el príncipe Galm mientras estrechaba su mano-Procura no quemar a la reina, he oído que es muy hermosa- menciono su hermano con una cara picara.

-Le deseo lo mejor, su Majestad-dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias Lia- dijo el rey respondiendo al abrazo -Te encargo a mi hermano.-Y volteo a ver a Galm -Te encargo Zable-

-No te preocupes. Bowen, Alayne, cuiden de su pequeño- dijo el príncipe aguantando una carcajada.

-No será nada nuevo su Alteza- respondio Alayne.

El rey, junto con Alayne y Bowen, subieron al barco. El capitán fue a saludarlo.

-Usted da las órdenes, su Majestad-

-Zarpemos capitán-

Y al decir estas palabras, empezaron a navegar hacia mar abierto.

Cuando Reider se situó en la proa del barco, estaba atardeciendo. Miro al horizonte, pensando que podía esperar de esa mujer…y de sus poderes. _La reina Elsa de Arendelle._


	3. Capítulo 2: Elsa

CAPÍTULO 02

ELSA

Elsa sentía frío.

Estaba acostada en una cama, un dolor terrible recorría su cuerpo, pero era más intenso en el costado derecho. Todo se veía borroso, no podía distinguir en donde se encontraba. El frío era cada vez más fuerte.

Con todo su esfuerzo, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. Dos figuras se encontraban a lado de ella. No podía verles el rostro. Una de ellas poso una mano sobre su brazo. El contacto hizo que el su cuerpo pesara diez veces más. Después, la figura que la había tocado alzo su otra mano y asesto un golpe contra ella. Elsa gritó…y despertó.

La reina de Arendelle se incorporó. Le faltaba el aire. Sintió como tomaban su brazo, y ella lo apartó.

-¿Elsa, estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz a lado de ella.

Volteando se encontró con chica de pelo rojo, que mostraba una cara de preocupación. Su cara era parecida a la de ella. Y la reconoció.

-Anna…-

El miedo la había cegado por un momento. Su hermana se encontraba junto a ella, con sus manos extendidas frente a ella. Elsa respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila Anna, ya estoy bien-dijo la reina tratando de dibujar una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

La princesa se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Elsa tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para no caer ante la fuerza del abrazo.

-¿En serio estas bien?- dijo Anna mirándola a los ojos.

-Si Anna, gracias por preocuparte-

-El mismo sueño, ¿no?- preguntó su hermana terminando el abrazo.

-Si- dijo Elsa- Pero esta vez no se interrumpió en la misma parte.-

-Hace ya cuatro meses tienes ese sueño- contestó Anna.

Era la verdad. Desde que el día que pudo controlar sus poderes y logró quitar el invierno que había creado, cada cierto tiempo tenía el mismo sueño, y cuando veía a las dos figuras que estaban cerca de ella, despertaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

La reina volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Pero siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme-dijo sonriendo.

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa. A raíz de lo sucedido hace cuatro meses, su hermana le suplicó volver a compartir el mismo cuarto como cuando eran pequeñas. La reina de Arendelle amaba su privacidad, pero amaba más a su hermana, por lo que accedió. Y fue la mejor que pudo haber hecho. Hablaron de los años que no se vieron, y lloraron juntas la muerte de sus padres.

Su hermana miro hacia la ventana.

-Mira Elsa, ya está amaneciendo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- El cielo despertó y yo también, ahora debemos jugar- La reina sabía de qué hablaba. -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-

Después de derrotar a Anna por enésima vez en una guerra de bolas de nieve y hacer un muñeco, Elsa regresó a sus habitaciones junto con su hermana para atender los asuntos del reino. Sabía que ser la soberana iba a ser muy difícil, y recibió la debida instrucción desde que era pequeña.

La reina de Arendelle tomó un baño rápido y se creó con sus poderes un vestido sencillo sin capa.

-Anna, hoy vendrás conmigo-

-¿Otra vez?- respondió su hermana. Elsa procuraba llevar a la princesa a sus asuntos sobre el reino. Anna quería mucho a la gente del reino, pero le llegaban a aburrir, sobre todo la parte donde Kai recitaba todos los asuntos de ese día.

-Sí, sabes que es importante que asistas, debes estar al tanto de lo que está pasando. Ademas, si llego a faltar…-la reina no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermana puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y la miraba fijamente. El contacto físico todavía incomodaba a Elsa, pero gracias a Anna y sus constantes abrazos, el de su hermana ya no le afectaba.

-Tú nunca vas a faltar, Elsa. No lo permitiré-

La reina de hielo sonrió. Su hermana ya la había salvado antes, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces si fuera necesario.

-Lo se Anna, lo sé. Otra razón por la que quiero que vengas es que disfruto de tu compañía.-

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, Kai ya estaba en la entrada esperándolas. El mayordomo se encontraba erguido como de costumbre, y tenía un rollo de papel en su mano. Una de las cosas que le agradaban a Elsa de trabajar con él es su gusto por la organización, fascinación que compartían.

-Majestad, Alteza- dijo el mayordomo.

-Hola Kai- contestaron Anna y Elsa al unísono.

-Tengo noticias importantes para usted Majestad- mencionó Kai mientras los tres entraban a la oficina. La reina se situó en el asiento del gran escritorio de madera, Anna se sentó en una silla más discreta a su lado y Kai se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

Elsa pensó que leería primero el rollo, pero el mayordomo extrajo de su saco una carta. Era un sobre sencillo, pero reconoció que venía sellado.

-Esta mañana llevo este sobre, su Majestad…lo envía el rey de Zable-

_El reino de Zable._ Un mes después de su coronación, varias personas de diferentes reinos vinieron en busca de tratados de comercio. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que la mayoría los hacia debido a sus poderes. Creían que podían conseguir un aliado poderoso, o evitar cualquier invasión por parte de "la Reina de hielo".

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo Anna pensativa- Radio, Reino, Reno…-

-Reider- respondió la reina- ¿Podrías darme la carta?-

-Claro que sí, Majestad- contestó el mayordomo. Kai extendió la carta hacia ella para que la tomara.

Elsa examinó el sello del sobre. En el estaba el escudo de la familia real de Zable: dos espadas cruzadas, formando una X. Las espadas eran diferentes pero tenían el mismo largo.

La reina se sintió observada, por lo que volteo hacia un lado. Su hermana la miraba con curiosidad. Sabía lo que quería.

-¿Quieres abrir el sobre?-dijo Elsa ofreciéndoselo

Anna tomó la carta, rompió el sello y sacó la hoja que contenía. Las chicas se toparon con una letra firme y elegante.

- El rey Reider escribe mejor que yo- comentó la princesa

_Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Lamento informar que debido a una tormenta ocurrida el día de ayer, nuestro viaje tuvo un retraso, por lo que llegaremos dos días después de la fecha programa para nuestra visita. Mis más sinceras disculpas, espero poder recompensar este inconveniente._

_Rey Reider de Zable_

-¿Para cuándo estaba programada la llegada del rey?- quiso saber la reina

-Dentro de tres días- respondió su hermana. Anna era muy buena recordando fechas.

-Por lo tanto llegara en cinco- dijo Elsa- solo tendré que agendar…no puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la princesa

-En cinco días es el nombramiento de dos nuevos guardias reales- respondió la reina. Como soberana de Arendelle, ella misma tenía que nombrarlos, y debía asistir.

-¿Puedo proponer algo, su Alteza?-pregunto Kai

-Por supuesto-

-Ya que debe presentarse a la ceremonia, la princesa Anna podría recibir al rey Reider. Cuando su Alteza allá terminado las presentaciones y en acomodar a los invitados, usted ya se encontrará en el castillo-

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas Anna?-

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió la princesa. Su hermana adoraba conocer gente nueva.

-Gracias Anna- dijo la reina sonriendo.

La reunión continúo. Se mencionó lo del nombramiento de los caballeros, los preparativos para la llegada del rey Reider y las nuevas respuestas ante la traición del príncipe Hans. Los reyes de las Islas del Sur reconocieron el delito de su hijo, pero los doce hermanos del príncipe se encontraban distribuidos por todos lados, casados o comprometidos con alguien de la realeza. Las respuestas tardaban en llegar, y ocho de sus hermanos compartieron la misma opinión que sus padres, pero los demás no habían respondido, y eso le preocupaba a Elsa.

Al concluir todo lo acordado, Kai se despidió de ellas y se retiró de la oficina. Elsa se levantó de su asiento al igual que su hermana.

-Oye, Elsa- dijo Anna mirándola con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer- ¿Puedo llevar a Kristoff y Sven conmigo a recibir al rey Reider?

Elsa lo pensó. El novio de Anna había demostrado ser un joven serio y responsable. Cuando congeló el reino, Kristoff protegió a su hermana todo el tiempo, y se ve que la ama. Y Sven…siempre esta con Kristoff, y se comporta bastante bien.

-Está bien, Anna. Además…-dijo la reina- al paso que van, el será el príncipe de Arendelle, así que debe empezar aprender-

-Jajajajajajaja- rió su hermana sonrojada- Gracias Elsa…¿y a Olaf?- Olaf pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el castillo, pero le gustaba ir a visitar unos días a Kristoff, por lo que se encontraba con él.

-Por desgracia no Anna, no queremos provocarle algo al rey viendo como un muñeco de nieve le habla y le pide un abrazo-

Se rieron ante el comentario. Elsa se llevó la mano a la boca al momento de reírse.

-Haga lo que haga, no puedo quitarte ese hábito- dijo la princesa. La reina conservaba el hábito de mantener sus manos cerca de ella y disimular sus sentimientos. -¿Puedo ir a ver a Kristoff para contarle?-

-Sí, cuídate por favor-

-Siempre- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Elsa regresó a su escritorio para ponerlo en orden antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, y vio la carta que había enviado el rey de Zable. No sabía que esperar de él. En Arendelle, se conocía muy poco de ese reino. Busco información desde que había llegado la carta del Consejero del rey para hacer un tratado de comercio, y lo único que obtuvo fue que, debido a un golpe de estado, los antiguos reyes no asistieron a la boda de sus padres, y que el reino permaneció bajo la soberanía del traidor hasta que el rey Reider lo desterró.

Elsa miró hacia la ventana. Pronto acabaría el otoño. A pesar de que la llegada del rey le preocupaba, llegara en vísperas de algo en lo que se siente más segura que nunca: el invierno.


	4. Capítulo 3: Anna

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ANNA**

La princesa de Arendelle eligió un vestido de color verde de manga corta. El frío del invierno empezaba a asomarse.

El día en el que se presentaría el rey de Zable había llegado. En la mañana se divisó su barco viniendo hacia el muelle, por lo que se le avisó a Anna para que se arreglara. Había mandado a un guardia para avisarle a Kristoff.

Cuando empezaba a recogerse el pelo, llamaron a su puerta.

-Princesa- dijo Gerda – el barco ya está cerca, ¿necesita ayuda para terminar de vestirse?-

-No te preocupes, ahora salgo-

Se miró una vez más al espejo. El verde era un color que le favorecía. _Además, a Kristoff le gustará este vestido. _Se sonrojó ante la idea, se retocó el cabello y salió del cuarto.

-Hola Gerda, ¿a qué hora se fue mi hermana?- No la vio cuando despertó, por lo que deducía que ya se encontraba en la ceremonia.

-Hace una hora, Alteza- contestó la mujer.

-Está bien. Ya voy a partir, nos vemos al rato.-

Despues de despedirse, empezó deslizarse por todo el castillo, y llegó a la puerta principal.

Anna salió del castillo a pie, seguida por ocho caballeros de la Guardia Real. Ya que era un encuentro con un soberano, su hermana ordenó que tenía que estar acompañada de un pequeño grupo de soldados. Dos de ellos portaban en un estandarte el escudo de su familia: una flor de azafrán dorada sobre un fondo morado y verde.

Al otro lado del puente, la princesa vio a Kristoff junto a Sven, esperandola. Anna se mordió el labio, no podía dejar de mirar al joven. Su novio traía puesto el traje que ella le mando a hacer para la ocasión: saco y pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa de cuello color negro.

Anna corrió entre risas a los brazos del joven, quien la atrapó para después darle un beso en los labios.

-Te queda excelente este traje- dijo la princesa, que no paraba de soltar pequeñas risas de nerviosismo.

-Gracias, y tú te ves hermosa- sonrió Kristoff.

La joven estuvo a punto de besar a su novio cuando un gruñido a lado de ellos llamó su atención.

-¡Sven!, tú estas incluso más guapo- dijo mientras alargaba los brazos para abrazar al reno. Al parecer, Kristoff lo había cepillado, y de su cuello colgada su medalla.

-Su Alteza, el barco está a punto de llegar- mencionó el capitán del grupo de soldados.

-Ups, cierto- dijo la princesa soltando a Sven y tomando la mano de su novio. -¿Nos vamos?

-Como usted ordene-contestó Kristoff.

Dirigiéndose al muelle, Anna decidió observar el barco en donde venía el rey. Era de mediano tamaño, pero eso no le restaba presentación. Las velas del barco llevaban el escudo de la familia real, y a juzgar por lo brillante que estaba la madera, era muy probable que fuera nuevo. La princesa se dio cuenta que, de todos los nobles que los han visitado en estos últimos meses, el rey Reider es el que venía de forma más sencilla. Normalmente los visitantes llegaban en barcos enormes, he incluso, en dos barcos.

Al llegar al muelle, Anna se situó, junto con Kristoff y Sven, delante de todos los soldados, y debían esperar a que el barco se aproximara para poder desembarcar.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el rey?- preguntó la princesa.

-Como todos los demás: extravagante y ambicioso- contestó su novio sin titubear. Aunque esta fuera la primera vez que recibía a alguien, Kristoff había sido presentado las otras veces cuando iba a dejar hielo al castillo, una de las tareas que tenía como Maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle.

-Yo no sé que esperar- respondió Anna. Por todos los años en que las puertas estuvieron cerradas, amaba conocer gente nueva, incluso si todos fueran iguales –A decir verdad, no sabemos que edad tiene, pero Elsa cree que no pasa de los treinta-

-Yo digo que será un señor con bigote y sin pelo -

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuánto apuestas?- dijo Anna desafiante.

-Si no resulta como yo creo, te compro un ramo de flores- contestó el joven.

La princesa lo miró detenidamente. Le encantaban las flores.

-Mmm…trato hecho- respondió finalmente.

Cuando Anna volteó a ver el barco, ya habían empezado a desembarcar. Los primeros en bajar fueron los criados, bajando las pertenencias del rey y de las demás personas que lo acompañaban. Les siguieron los guardias, cuyos uniformes eran color rojo oscuro, con el escudo de la familia real en el pecho.

-Me gustan sus uniformes- susurró Anna.

-Al parecer el rey trajo muy poca gente- mencionó Kristoff.

Después bajo una pareja. El hombre era sumamente alto, y era bastante atractivo. Tenía el pelo negro bien peinado, y los ojos color gris. Tendría alrededor de treinta años y llevaba puesto una ropa color rojo. Anna pensó que podría ser el rey, pero al ver que tenía un gran anillo en la mano izquierda, dedujo que era un consejero. _Esas juntas con Elsa han dado frutos._ La mujer que bajaba con él era muy hermosa: tenía ojos verdes, su fleco cubría toda su frente y caía como una cascada castaña sobre su espalda. Vestía del mismo color que su acompañante.

-La mujer es de tu estatura- dijo su novio, por lo que Anna le metió un ligero codazo en la costilla.

La siguiente persona que bajo del barco era el rey Reider. _Kristoff me va a deber veinte ramos de flores. _El joven que bajaba del barco era alto, esbelto, sumamente atractivo. Su cabello era castaño claro, era corto y ligeramente revuelto en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Vestía una camisa de cuello mao blanca, y encima llevaba un saco color arena, color que compartía con su pantalón. No llevaba capa, y portaba dos espadas, una en cada lado de su cintura. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos: eran de color miel intenso.

El rey se acercó a Anna con paso firme, acompañado de la pareja. Cuando por fin llego con ella, hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, rey Reider. Es un placer tenerlo aquí- dijo la princesa haciendo una reverencia. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, el rey era un poco más alto que Kristoff. – Soy la princesa Anna, por desgracia la reina no podrá recibirlo en estos momentos, pero más adelante lo llevaremos con ella-

-El placer es todo mío, princesa. Y no se preocupe, entiendo que por mi retraso se hayan tenido que cambiar los planes.- dijo el rey.

-Gracias por su comprensión- contestó Anna.

–Permita presentarle a mis padres.- Reider señalo a la mujer que estaba a su izquierda. –Ella es Alayne, mi madre, consejera de leyes-

–Su Alteza- dijo Alayne con una reverencia.

Reider señalo al hombre a su derecha, que saludó a Anna debidamente. -Y él es mi padre, Bowen, Consejero Mayor.-

-Un gusto- dijo Anna –Déjenme presentarles a mi novio, Kristoff, Maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle-

-Su Majestad- respondió el joven inclinando la cabeza. –Señores- dijo saludando a los padres del rey.

Anna señalo al reno. –Y el es Sven- Incluso el hizo un digno saludo a los visitantes.

Al saludar a Sven, el rey mostro una ligera sonrisa. _Es muuuuy guapo._

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Reider

-Su Majestad, permítanos encaminarlo hacia el castillo, para que pueda instalarse- dijo Anna tratando de no mostrar nervios.

El rey la miró directamente. A pesar del color intenso de sus ojos, tenía una mirada cálida, algo que nunca había visto de los visitantes anteriores. _Él es diferente._

-Muchas gracias- contestó Reider.

Antes de retomar el camino de vuelta al castillo, el rey se situó al lado de Anna, mientras que todos los demás se pusieron atrás de ellos, para luego empezar a moverse.

Mientras caminaban, Anna oía a Kristoff intercambiar palabras con los padres del rey.

-Es un reino muy hermoso, princesa- dijo el rey después del salir del muelle.

-Gracias, su Majestad. Y debería verlo cuando llega el invierno, todo se cubre de nieve, y es una imagen preciosa- respondió Anna con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo dudo princesa. Debe ser espectacular-

-¿En su reino cuando empieza a caer la nieve?- quiso saber Anna

-De donde yo vengo el clima es cálido, por lo que nunca nieva, a pesar de que sea invierno. Y nunca he visitado un lugar donde sea invierno.- contestó Reider

-Entonces no conoce la nieve- dijo la princesa. Se sentía un poco triste por el rey. Todas las personas que amaba estaban relacionadas con la nieve, sobre todo Elsa y Olaf.

-Si la conozco- respondió el rey con tono serio y mirando hacia el frente.

_¿Cómo?_ Anna estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando olió algo que ella adoraba.

-Chocolate- dijo volteándose para ver la fuente de donde provenía el aroma. El olor era de un puesto situado a unos pocos metros de ellos, donde una mujer vendía chocolate caliente.

-Parece que le gusta mucho- mencionó el rey.

La princesa se volteó un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, para encontrarse al rey Reider sonriendo.

-Di…Discúlpeme por eso su Majestad-

-No se preocupe. Además, la entiendo, el aroma del chocolate es increíble-

Anna sonrió. _Declarado, este hombre es totalmente diferente a los demás que han venido._

El rey miró el puesto de chocolate caliente. -¿Me permite invitarle a uno?

-¿De verdad?- contestó Anna totalmente asombrada

-Si princesa. Y si sus acompañantes desean uno, con todo gusto.- dijo Reider ofreciéndole su brazo.

Miró a Kristoff y a Seven para ver qué opinaban, y Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-

Tomó el brazo del rey y se dirigieron a ese lugar. La mujer que atendía la tienda, al ver que se aproximaba la princesa acompañada, asentó la jarra de donde servía el chocolate he hizo una gran reverencia.

-Su Alteza, mi señor- dijo la mujer

-Buenos días señora- respondió el rey con gran amabilidad –Me podría vender unas tazas de chocolate, ¿por favor?-

-Lo haría con todo gusto, mi señor, pero el chocolate se ha enfriado un poco y debo volver a calentarlo-

Anna se entristeció. La instalación del rey debía ser lo más rápida posible, y esperar por la taza de chocolate iba a atrasarlos.

-¿Me permite agarrar la jarra?- dijo Reider dirigiéndose a la mujer

-Si señor- respondió la mujer extrañada.

El joven, al agarrar la jarra, tomó con una mano la base y con la otra el asa. La agito un poco y se la volvió a entregar a la mujer.

-Listo, solo necesitaba moverse un poco-

Anna vio que la mujer estaba sorprendida.

-No sabía ese truco, mi señor-

Reider solo sonrió. Anna creyó ver que miro de reojo a sus padres, para luego depositar la mirada en el chocolate. La mujer sirvió una taza y se la ofreció a Anna_. Delicioso_. El chocolate estaba perfecto: el sabor era espectacular y la temperatura excelente.

-Debe enseñarme ese truco- dijo Anna mirando a Reider

-Cuando quiera princesa-

Reider le ofreció a los demás una taza, pero al final solo Anna y el rey tomaron chocolate. Terminaron de beber y retomaron su camino.

En el trayecto, la princesa reflexionó sobre Reider. Le agradaba el rey, pero no debía confiarse tan rápido. _No cometeré el mismo error que hice con Hans._

Al llegar a las puertas de las murallas, estas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar y así entrar al castillo, aunque Sven tuvo que ser llevado a los establos.

Entrando, Anna fue con Kristoff, que la tomó de la mano.

-¿Disfrutaste el chocolate?- preguntó su novio.

-Siii, estuvo muy rico- contestó la princesa

-Que truco más extraño uso el rey-

-Quien sabe que fue, pero sirvió muy bien-

Anna vio que la madre del rey, Alayne, se dirigía hacia ellos. Como dijo Kristoff, la mujer media lo mismo que ella, y era muy joven.

-Es un castillo muy hermoso Alteza-

-Muchas gracias- contestó la princesa.

A lo lejos, el rey intercambio unas palabras con su padre, para luego acercarse hacia donde estaban.

-Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, su Majestad- dijo Anna –Les mostraremos sus habitaciones. Cuando terminemos, mi hermana ya estará aquí-

-Con todo gusto la seguimos- respondió Reider.

Anna y sus acompañantes se empezaron a adentrar en el castillo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reider

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**REIDER**

Al entrar al castillo, Reider empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace cinco años. Las memorias lo hacían sentir incómodo, recordando lo que pasó, y lo que hizo. Incluso podía sentir el olor. Y todo por sacar a Luke del trono. _El Falso Rey_

-¿Qué le parece el castillo Majestad?-

La pregunta hizo que Reider saliera de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo para toparse con la princesa, que caminaba a lado de él. Anna resultó ser una chica muy guapa: el cabello rojizo y las pecas realzaban la curiosidad que había en sus ojos azules.

-Me recuerda a mi hogar- dijo el rey con toda sinceridad.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno porque creí que no le iba a gustar, creyendo que de donde venía los castillos eran más bonitos o algo así, porque hay algunos visitantes que han dicho cosas…- la princesa se detuvo en seco –Perdón su Majestad, jaja, a veces tiendo a…hablar muy rápido-

-Descuide-

Anna sonrió nerviosa y se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. De repente miró hacia la parte de atrás.

-¿Pasa algo Kristoff?-

Reider no pudo evitar voltear la mirada. El novio de Anna estaba sorprendido ante la pregunta de la princesa y dejo de caminar. Todos, incluyendo Alayne y Bowen, se quedaron viendo al joven de Arendelle.

-Yo…- Kristoff depositó sus ojos en Anna, luego en sus padres y por último en Reider -¿Podría preguntarle algo, su Majestad?-

-Desde luego-

Kristoff tragó saliva. Reider notó que estaba nervioso, aunque tratara de disimularlo. -¿Por qué trae dos espadas?-

Reider sonrió ante la pregunta. No era el primero que la hacía, y tampoco sería el último. El rey sacó la espada que tenía del lado izquierdo, dejando que Anna y el joven pudieran admirarla.

- Se llama "_Herencia_", es mía desde que tengo memoria-

-Wooo, es muy bonita- dijo la princesa mientras la veía.

El rey guardó la espada y luego sacó a la que estaba en su costado derecho.

-Y esta es _"Flama"._- Kristoff quedó boquiabierto, al igual que su novia. Lo más impresionante de la espada era su hoja color rojo. -Esta pertenece a la familia real, y la usa el gobernante de Zable-

-Entonces, esa espada es su… ¿corona?- preguntó la princesa.

-Se podría decir que si- contestó el rey. Reider había oído hablar de las coronas, eran una especie de círculo o diadema con diamantes que los reyes se ponían en la cabeza, en representación de su cargo.

-¿Y sabe combatir con ellas? –quiso Kristoff.

- Puedo manejar las dos al mismo tiempo, pero me gusta más combatir con una sola espada,-

Cuando guardó _"Flama",_ vio que Anna miraba hacia un lado, pensativa. Al cabo de dos segundos, la cara de la princesa se iluminó.

-¿Esas dos espadas son las de su escudo?-

-Solo _"Flama", _princesa-

-¿La otra está en su reino?-

Reider se puso serio. Debido a la pregunta, se acordó de la espada, de su hermano Galm…y de su sufrimiento.

-No…por desgracia se perdió hace unos años-

-Disculpen, por mi culpa nos hemos detenido- mencionó Kristoff poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-No se preocupe-

-¡Cierto!- dijo Anna –Continuemos, su Majestad-

-Llámeme Reider, princesa.- A pesar del tiempo que llevaba siendo rey, nunca le ha gustado que lo llamen "Majestad" o cualquier título nobiliario.

Al parecer a la joven le sorprendió la propuesta, por lo que empezó a agitar sus manos frente a ella, en señal de negación.

-N…no podría, su Majestad-

Reider soltó una pequeña risa. _Es una chica muy agradable._

_-_No me causa ninguna molestia princesa-

La joven se relajó un poco, y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Esta bien su Majest…Reider. Pero usted deberá llamarme Anna-

-Por supuesto Anna-

La princesa se mordió el labio, y continuaron caminando. Al mirar de reojo a sus padres, vio que Alayne soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ah, es aquí- dijo Anna.

Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de madera, la cual fue abierta por Kristoff para mostrar lo que había en su interior: era un cuarto hermoso, con una gran cama y hasta un escritorio.

-Estas son sus habitaciones, su M…Reider- dijo Anna –El cuarto de a lado es de sus padres-

-Muchas gracias Anna- respondió el rey.

-Los dejamos para que se acomoden. Veré si mi hermana ya llegó y lo presentaremos ante ella-

-Claro que si-

-Con permiso, señores- Anna se despidió de sus padres para luego mirarlo. -Reider- el rey podía ver que la princesa aún le costaba acostumbrarse a tratarlo por su nombre.

-Nos vemos Anna- dijo inclinando la cabeza en modo de saludo. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Kristoff –También puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-Gracias, señor. Pero no soy de la nobleza- respondió el joven.

-¿Los que no son nobles no pueden llamar a los demás por su nombre? Qué extraña costumbres tienen acá- dijo el rey dirigiéndose a sus padres. Su padre mostró+ una pequeña sonrisa y su madre empezó soltó una risita.

Kristoff suspiró.-Esta bien, Reider-

La princesa tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y daba brincos cuando cerró la puerta, dejando solo al rey junto con sus padres. Reider no pudo evitar caminar hacia lo que más le había llamado la atención del cuarto: una gran ventana triangular, que mostraba una hermosa vista del pueblo de Arendelle.

-Nunca te acostumbrarás, ¿verdad?- dijo Alayne cuando se sentó en la cama.

-Fui criado de forma sencilla- contestó el rey sonriéndole.

Su madre se rio ante el comentario. Bowen, que estaba parado a lado de Alayne, se unió a la risa de su esposa.

-La hermana de la reina resultó ser una chica muy linda- dijo la mujer.

-Solo espero que la reina sea igual de agradable- respondió el Consejero Mayor.99+

-Siempre tan pesimista, igual que cuando conocimos al hermano de Reider: pensaste que podría estar loco o incluso que se había unido a Luke-

Su padre se puso serio, por lo que Alayne también, aunque no con mucho éxito. Después de unos segundos, Bowen besó rápidamente los labios de su esposa.

-Y aun así eres el mejor hombre que he conocido- respondió Alayne con una gran sonrisa.

Bowen le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a su hijo.-Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar a que regrese la princesa-

–¡Cierto!, te iba a decir algo hace un momento hijo- su madre se paró de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

El rey se quedó extrañado. Su madre solo se ponía en actitud seria cuando hablaba como "Consejera de leyes de Zable".

-Explícame como vas a enseñarle a la princesa el truco del chocolate-

-Anna quería tomar una taza, era lo mínimo que podía hacer- contestó Reider.

-Si lo sé, pero lo malo es que ella no puede calentar algo con solo tocarlo, mientras que tú si-

-Tu madre tiene razón- dijo su padre mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro –Creo que fue un poco precipitado-

-Si vine para resolver las dudas que tengo, tendré que revelar mis poderes- respondió Reider –No quiero que piensen cosas que no son. Además, ciertas personas me enseñaron que siempre hay que ser servicial-

Alayne soltó un suspiro y camino hacia él. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyaremos-

-Gracias-

-Entonces- dijo Bowen- contestarás cualquier pregunta que hagan sobre tus poderes y Zable-

-Si- respondió el rey.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto, y cuando Reider dio permiso para que entraran, eran la princesa junto con su novio.

-Hola Reider. Mi hermana ya llegó, ¿quieres ir a verla ahora?- dijo Anna. El rey la notó un poco más feliz de cuando se fue.

-Claro que si-

Después de que Anna y Reider empezarán a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la reina Elsa, le siguieron Kristoff y sus padres.

Llegaron a los jardines del castillo. El lugar era amplio y muy hermoso. _A Galm le encantaría este lugar. _Su hermano mayor solía pasar tiempo en los jardines de Zable porque lo hacían sentir en paz.

Cerca del lago había una mujer parada, y cuando llegaron se giró. Galm estaba en lo correcto: La reina Elsa era hermosa. Su cabello rubio estaba amarrado con una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, y su tez blanca combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Al observar su vestido, supo que los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos. _Esta hecho de hielo. _

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, rey Reider- dijo la reina, manteniendo su distancia. –Lamento no haberlo recibido-

-Descuide, su Majestad- contestó Reider

-Mi hermana me dijo que ya se han instalado-

-Si, su Majestad. Anna nos recibió muy bien-

La reina miró a su hermana y sonrió. _Es una mujer muy bella._

-Le presento a mis padres, su Majestad- dijo el rey.

Al hacerlo, Reider observó que la reina se ponía seria. _Ya lo habra notado._

-Un gusto, señores- respondió la reina

-¡Vaya! Son muy altos- exclamó una voz a su espalda.

Al voltear la mirada, Reider se encontró con sus padres, pero estaban un poco lejos para que su voz se oyera así de clara. Además, también lo miraban extrañados. La única opción que quedaba era abajo. Delante de él había un hombre pequeño, totalmente blanco.

-Hola, soy Olaf, y me encantan los abrazos-

Reider quedo anonadado. _¡Es un hombre de nieve!_

-Disculpe que lo haya sorprendido asi, su Majestad- oyó decir a la reina Elsa –Le presento a Olaf, muñeco de nieve y amigo de la familia real-

El rey no salía de su asombro. La nieve y el hielo solo había traido dolor y muerte, y ahora se encontraba mirando algo hecho con nieve…que vivía.

-Hola…Olaf- dijo Reider, tratando de mantener la calma –Me llamo Reider, y ellos son mis padres: Alayne y Bowen-

La pareja hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el muñeco. Ellos todavía no salían de su asombro.

-¡Hola!- saludó Olaf, para luego ir caminando hacia la reina.

-¿Usted lo creo?- prenguntó Reider.

-Si- respondió Elsa-Veo que sabe sobre mis poderes-

-Fue una de las razones por las que vine- dijo Reider.

La reina le dedicó una mirada a su hermana, la cual inclinó la cabeza, y luego miró al rey.

-Temo decirle que tengo poca información sobre usted y Zable- dijo Elsa con toda educación.

-Pregunte lo que quiera, su Majestad-

-Gracias, rey Reider. Lo mismo para usted-

Reider no pudo evitar compararla con Luke. Mientras que el Falso Rey lo recibió con una guerra, ella estaba hablando con el y quería conocerlo. Pero ambos tienen poderes de nieve. _Isen._

-Desde que usted llego hay algo que me...da curiosidad. Es respecto a sus padres, ¿podría hacer la pregunta?- dijo la reina.

-Por supuesto-

-Son muy jóvenes-

Reider sonrio. Elsa iba enserio con sus preguntas, y el estaba dispuesto a contestarlas todas. _Afrontare las consecuencias._

_-_Si lo son-

-¿Son sus verdaderos padres?-quiso saber Elsa

-No, su Majestad-


	6. Capítulo 5: Elsa

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**ELSA**

-Espera, ¿qué?- oyó decir a Anna.

Kristoff abrió los ojos, mientras que Olaf seguía a los patos que paseaban cerca del lago.

Elsa lo había sospechado desde que los vio. Son jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes para ser padres del rey. No estaba dispuesta a que le engañaran otra vez. No podría aceptar a otro duque de Weselton.

-¿Sus verdaderos padres eran los reyes de Zable?-

Reider puso sus ojos en ella. El rey resultó ser como lo describió Anna momentos antes de ir a buscarlo a su habitación. Era un joven atractivo, y tenía una mirada intimidante.

-¿Me permite contarle algo? Puede que mayoría de sus dudas queden resueltas-

-Desde luego- dijo Elsa. Tenía demasiadas dudas acerca de Zable…y de Reider.

-¿Qué sabe sobre mi reino?-

-Hubo un golpe de estado por parte de un habitante de Zable…y usted recuperó el reino- respondió la reina.

El rey soltó un suspiro, y empezó a acercarse. Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a ella. Ahora que lo tenía en frente, vio que tenía que alzar la vista para mirarlo. _Le llego a la barbilla._ Reider giró y se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca del lago, le ofreció el asiento a su izquierda, y Elsa se situó en dicho lugar.

-Cualquier duda que surja puede interrumpirme sin problemas, su Majestad. Esto también aplica para ustedes- dijo Reider dirigiendo a Elsa y luego a la princesa y a Kristoff.

Elsa cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y asentó la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Soy el hijo menor del rey Elijah y la reina Leliana, gobernantes de Zable. Mis hermanos mayores son Tajei y Galm. Mis padres debían asistir a una boda, pero unos problemas en el reino les impidieron salir en la fecha indicada-

- La boda de nuestros padres- dijo Anna.

Reider asintió. –Quedando poco tiempo, fijaron un día para poder llegar a la celebración. El ataque ocurrió la noche anterior a su partida-

Elsa notó que Reider se puso serio, y colocó su barbilla sobre sus manos._ No le agrada lo que va a contar._

-Un grupo de personas empezó a atacar al pueblo, matando al que se encontraba en su camino, o al que intentara escapar-

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca. Elsa empezó a imaginar a su gente corriendo, siendo perseguida, sin poder hacer nada por salvarlos.

-Otro grupo, comandados por el líder del ataque, se dirigió al castillo, buscando a la familia real.-

_¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esas atrocidades?_

-¿Qué desea saber Majestad?- preguntó Reider

Elsa se dio cuenta que se dirigía a ella. Sus ojos color miel estaban puestos en ella.

-¿Quién fue el que dirigió el ataque?-

Reider mostró una sonrisa triste.

-El mismo que creó revueltas para retrasar la partida de los reyes…y la persona que más confianza le tenían. Fue Ser Phillip Aden, Comandante de la Guardia Real-

Elsa se quedó paralizada. _Ser traicionado por la persona que más confianza le tengas. _No pudo evitar pensar en Anna.

-¿Pero por qué?- quiso saber la princesa.

-Poder- respondió Bowen.

Elsa volteo para ver al hombre. Su esposa lo tenía tomado del brazo. Sus caras reflejaban tristeza.

-Logró convencer a casi toda la Guardia Real en unirse a ataque- dijo Alayne.

_Atacado por las personas que deberían protegerte_

Reider continúo el relato. -Ser Aden encontró a la familia real cenando. Y nos atacó. Los guardias que se encontraban con nosotros y mis padres opusieron resistencia. Consiguieron capturar a mi hermano Galm, y Tajei y yo escapamos. Pero mis padres murieron ante el asalto.-

Elsa pensó en sus padres. Habían muerto en una tormenta al hundirse su barco.

Entonces el rey le dedicó una mirada a Alayne. -Mientras huíamos, nos topamos con una chica, y nos ayudó a encontrar una salida segura del castillo.-

Su madre le sonrió. _Esa chica es..._

-Pero al llegar a las murallas del reino, nos encontramos con ellos. Tajei se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar.-

El rey tomó aire. Elsa podía notar que lo que había pasado le pesaba.

-¿Cuántos años tenía Tajei?- preguntó Kristoff.

-Nueve-

Era demasiado. Atreverse a matar a un niño...

-Alayne yo conseguimos escapar, y estuvimos vagando durante tres días buscando donde refugiarnos. Ella encontró una casa de campo, y dentro de ella se encontraba un joven- dijo el rey.

Alayne apretó el brazo del Consejero, y ambos soltaron una sonrisa.

-Bowen nos acogió en la casa. Aun cuando se enteró de quien era, nos mantuvo con él. Ellos me criaron-

_Se han comportado como sus padres._

-Y, a pesar de sus diferencias, tiempo después se enamoraron y se casaron-

La mujer empezó a reírse. Su esposo y Reider se unieron a la risa.

-A los dieciocho años, junto con un grupo de personas que habían logrado huir y de otros pueblos, recuperé el reino, quitando del trono al hijo de Ser Aden-

-¿Su hijo?- dijo la reina

-Cuando fueron por nosotros, mi padre consiguió herir de muerte a Ser Aden, y lo sucedió Luke, su hijo.-

Ahora, todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, pero aun quedaban cabos sueltos.

-¿Y Galm?- pregunto Anna.

-Luke lo había mantenido vivo, y ahora es mi Consejero de Moneda-

Anna y Elsa soltaron una sonrisa. Tener un hermano es la mayor bendición de todas.

-El se quedó en el reino junto con su esposa, mientras yo me encuentro aquí- dijo el rey.

La reina tenia que resolver mas enigmas. ¿Por qué dejaron escapar a Tajei, si era el mayor, y por lo tanto, heredero al trono? Tomaron prisionero al mediano, y el menor es ahora rey. ¿Por qué?

-¿La sucesión del trono se maneja diferente en su reino?-

-Esa es una pregunta que me gustaría contestarla…en privado- contestó Reider.

_¿En privado?_

-Cuentas muy bien las historias- dijo Olaf, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Reider.

-¿Cuántos años tienen ellos?- le preguntó el muñeco de nieve al rey indicando con su brazo a la pareja.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la frente. Olaf tenía la habilidad de brincar de tema rápidamente, y era muy directo y sincero con sus preguntas.

-Mi padre tiene treinta y cuatro años, y mi madre treinta y uno.-

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo veintitrés-

_¿Veintitrés? _Elsa pensó que tendría veinticinco como mínimo. Su porte lo hacía ver…maduro.

-Woo…- dijo Anna colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Reider sonrió.

-Yo tengo cinco meses- dijo Olaf - Anna tiene dieciocho años, y Kristoff y Elsa veintiún.-

-Todos son muy jóvenes-

-Me caes bien- menciono el muñeco

Reider soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

-¿Su Majestad?- dijo el rey dirigiéndose a ella.

-Puede llamarme Elsa-

El rey guardó silencio un momento. -Elsa-

Fue extraño. Al llamarla por su nombre, Elsa se sintió…bien.

-¿Si?-

-Me gustaría hablar en privado de la anterior pregunta que me hizo, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?-

Le preocupaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta necesitaban estar a solas. Y recordó que esa misma propuesta le hizo a Anna cuando le presento a Hans, dispuesta a revelar sus poderes de una vez por todas.

-Podemos hablar en una sala que se encuentra aquí cerca, rey Reider-

-Sería un poco injusto que yo pueda llamarla por su nombre y usted no- dijo el joven.

-Claro, Reider-

Elsa estaba a punto de pararse, pero Reider resultó ser mas rápido, y le ofreció su mano para levantarse. La reina dudó...aceptó la oferta. Al posar su mano en la de él sintió…calidez. Después de ayudarla a levantarse, el joven no soltó su mano.

-Con su permiso- dijo el rey, empezando a dirigirse a la salida.

-No se preocupen. Nos vemos luego- contestó Anna agitando la mano.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- dijo Olaf empezando a correr hacia ellos.

-Por desgracia no, Olaf. Pero te prometo que volveré pronto.- dijo Elsa. Se agachó y abrazó al muñeco.

Al retomar el camino, pudo oír como Olaf empezaba a contar los segundos para que volviera.

-Lamento que tengamos que alejarnos, pero es muy delicado el tema que hablaré con usted- dijo el rey.

-¿Debo temer algo?-

-Solo que no le guste la respuesta-

Elsa iba a decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta. Cuando saludo a Olaf, soltó al rey, pero cuando termino el abrazo, volvió a tomar su mano. Sabía que la respuesta que le iba a dar iba a ser importante, y debía mantenerse en alerta ante cualquier situación, pero el tenerlo cerca de ella, y el contacto que hacían sus manos, la hacían sentir…bien.


End file.
